geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ps2 Red screen of death creepypasta
Hello, John here. I am a man who has seen everything. I mean, everything. Every console, every... everything. There is a reason for this. And it involves... The PS2. I used to own a PS2. It is one of the first consoles I ever got. I remember owning a good portion of the PS2's games and remember enjoying every single one of them. That, however, isn't the case anymore, as my family got rid of my PS2 and sold my games years ago. That wasn't the last I had heard about the PS2, or specifically, my PS2. My friend had a PS2 and we could play his once massive library of games and enjoy every one of them and laugh with each other as we play some of the most funniest and random PS2 titles ever released. However, our laughter ran out while we were switching a Spyro game out for a WWF game. It was dark, eerie, and... red. Yes - it happened. We encountered the Red Screen of Death. Let me explain what this is. The Red Screen of Death (RSoD), is an error on the PS2 that occurs whenever you insert a pirated, unreadable, incorrect formatted, or damaged disc. The PS2 will boot up as normally, but it will take an awfully long time to start up. The blue, smooth background suddenly changes to an angry, and dark shade of red, with 5 cubes spinning around the screen. The words: "Please insert a PlayStation or PlayStation 2 format disc.", are shown on the screen, and in the background, an eerie faint wind noise can be heard, and this error will never leave the screen until the disc is removed. The wind noise at the Red Screen is like the start up sound, but it is deeper and more disturbing. But, the screen sends a dark message - a message about heaven and hell. The error is used to drive off pirates and to remind kids to always use the original discs. We freaked out when we saw this. We weren't expecting a error so dark and disturbing. My friend started shaking violently and that drove me to remove the disc. When I checked the disc, the disc was in perfect condition. So, I checked the disc drive afterwards to see if their was any problems with the disc reader. Strangely enough - the disc reader was in near perfect condition. No damage on it at all. My friend then stated that this was not meant to happen, and we should continue playing his games. So, we put others in to see what would happen. We tried each and every game on his massive PS2 library, and the same thing happened. Red screen, after red screen, after red screen, after red screen. At this point the PS2 was unusable. My friend told me to go next door to his friend's house, as his friend knew me very well. I went, and all he was doing was staring at his TV screen. "Hey!", I said. No answer. He sat there, completely frozen. It felt like he was frozen in carbonite. I still yelled at him, and I got no response. I nearly gave up before he said: "Get out. I am having a mental breakdown." I looked at his TV screen, and all of a sudden, I knew why he wouldn't say anything. He was staring at the Red Screen, and his PS2 was fully on. I opened up the disc tray, and there was no game inserted. Not a single one. At this point, he literally freaked out and said: "How the hell can a PS2 perform a Red Screen of Death with NO GAME INSIDE?!" That was the first time I ever heard him say hell. He was STARING directly at it. He was staring at a portal to hell. I left and went back to my friend's house, and my friend lied on the ground, not moving an inch. I checked if their was a pulse, and not a sign of pulse went through his body. His PS2 was on, with the Red Screen. I thought we took the disc out! The Red Screen did not have the same message, as earlier. Instead it said: "Welcome to HELL, gamer." At this point I knew what happened. The Red Screen had killed him. I ran out of the house and went straight to the Sony HQ. No one was there. Not a single soul to be seen. I went to investigate, and I saw red illuminating from the bottom of a door. The door's sign said: "NO ENTRY - DEATH AWAITS YOU HERE". I walked in, and saw bodies lying on the ground. Lots of bodies. I saw a old Panasonic TV placed at the end of the room. The Red Screen of Death was all that was on there. I tried to run out, but the door shut on me all on its own. I tried to open it, but I got no luck. The wind started to get louder and louder and the red started to illuminate on all sides of the room. It was not too long before a Sony employee got the door open and ultimately saved me. The TV and PS2 instantly turned off. "Dear fucking god..", said the Sony employee. "What?", I said. "It's killed so many people. We need to stop this before it kills even more people.", said the employee, with a scared look on his face. "Get out of here. Now. You must not waste another second in this hellhole." I went out, and he went inside that room to investigate. The door slammed shut, and violent red illuminated from underneath the door. The worker screamed in agony as the Red Screen was slowly killing him. As I was walking out, I heard a massive thud. I went back to check, and sure enough, that worker who saved me was as dead as the rest of them. The Red Screen then came back on, and the red illuminated the room again. But the illuminated red filled the whole office, as well as the whole HQ. As I ran from the HQ, and as surviving workers were trying to run out, the HQ exploded into a fiery blaze. All the workers screamed in agony as they fell to the floor as they were burning, ultimately resulting in their deaths. I ran past other homes, and red illuminated from each of them until the houses exploded, ultimately firing out a PS2 in perfect condition. I suddenly realized the meaning of 'Red Screen of Death'. The error was a portal to hell, and a form of suicide. So many innocent people died to this beast, and each people lied down on the ground as a result of seeing this screen. Out of nowhere, while I was running, I heard a faint wind noise. The wind noise was looping and sounded like the wind that plays at the Red Screen. While I was running back home, I saw so many disasters occurring to so many innocent people. Earthquakes, explosions, tornadoes, etc. You name it, I probably saw it. When I came home, my dad was angry at me, and confused about why I was in such a hurry. I closed and locked my bedroom door, closed the window curtains, turned off the lights, and sat on my bed in fear. While I was turned away, looking out the window for a brief moment, red illuminated in my room. Shaking and stuttering, I turned around to find out it wasn't the Red Screen at all. It was a red candlelight. My dad had turned it on to give me some light. I sighed in relief as I looked out the window again. But, out of nowhere, I turned around and the red candlelight was burned out by a faint wind. Shaking, I continued to see what would happen. Suddenly, the room went completely dark, and when the lights came on again, the candlelight was nowhere to be found. I started babbling and shaking my legs as if I knew it was coming. The lights went off again, and then came back on to reveal a TV and a PS2. Scared for life, I tried to run out of my room, but the door was locked by a ghost and I had no way out. The lights then dimmed and the TV and PS2 came on. Then... at my own eyes, in my own room, I saw the Red Screen of Death. I met with it face-to-face. I screamed as loud as I could and my dad came in to see the error on my screen. The red then caught on to him and my dad screamed as he fell to the floor and died. Then, the screen's normal message was replaced with a message that said: "YOU'RE NEXT." As the wind got gradually louder and louder, and the red illuminated my entire room, I prayed to god to save my life. Just then the PlayStation started to get hot. Really hot. Eventually, the console started to produce smoke and make loud wail-like noises. The console then started to make small explosion sounds before the console stopped permanently on a glitched multi-colored Red Screen. I looked outside, and surely enough, the disasters stopped as well. I ain't never buying another PS2 after this. If you ever buy a PS2, be cautious of the Red Screen - it can end your life. Category:PlayStation Category:Creepypasta Category:Scary Category:Logos Category:Scary logos Category:Video Games